Robotique Monogatari
by Riou-san
Summary: Aku, tubuhku, memoriku, perasaanku... Apa yang ada pada diriku adalah abstrak, tetapi karenamu semua terasa nyata dan aku bisa merasakannya...
1. Unexpected Incident

_**Robotique Monogatari**_

_Bleach © Tite Kubo_

_Genre : Romance, Melodrama, Comedy, Fantasy._

_Pairing : Ichigo Kurosaki x Rukia Kuchiki_

_Warning : OOC, Slight, etc._

·•· _**Special angst for this chapter**_·•·

·•· ·•· ·•·

Cuaca pagi hari ini sangat sejuk sekali, terlihat dari bagaimana tiap tetes embun yang berjatuhan dari satu daun ke daun yang lain, hingga jatuh meresap jauh kedalam tanah.

Suara kicauan burung gereja kecil yang tengah bertengker indah pun terdengar disetiap sudut pohon-pohon hijau disana.

Seolah tak mau kalah, sang matahari yang perlahan-lahan terbit dari ufuk timur negara Jepang itu pun juga nampak terlihat ingin mendukung suasana pagi yang cerah ini.

''Disini senang, disana senang, dimana-mana hatiku senang~''

Sebuah mobil silver ukuran keluarga besar melaju dengan kecepatan standar pada salah satu jalan besar didaerah Karakura City, mobil itu sedang menuju sebuah daerah dikota Soul Society.

''La~ La~ La~ Lalalala~''

Seluruh keluarga besar yang terdapat didalam mobil itu terus saja bernyanyi riang, semenjak meninggalkan kediaman tempat tinggal mereka sekitar satu jam yang lalu.

Keluarga besar tersebut terdiri atas lima anggota keluarga yang terdiri atas Ayah, Ibu, seorang anak laki-laki dan dua anak perempuan kembar yang tidak begitu identik.

Sang Ayah, terlihat fokus berkendara sembari ikut menyanyikan lirik lagu yang dinyanyikan Istri serta anak-anaknya.

Sang Ibu, nampak melakukan sebuah gerakan tepuk tangan yang mengikuti irama lagu dan tentunya ikut bernyanyi.

Sementara ketiga anak-anak dari pasangan Suami-Istri itulah yang menjadi penyanyi utama disana. Ketiga bersaudara itu terus saja bernyanyi penuh semangat dengan suara yang cukup keras, terkadang juga mereka bertiga terlihat menggoyang-goyangkan seluruh anggota tubuhnya karena sanking menghayati lagu berirama penuh keriangan itu.

''Ayo semua! Lebih keras lagi suaranya!'' teriak anak laki-laki yang duduk dibarisan belakang mobil.

''Hahaha~ Ichigo anak Ayah yang satu ini bersemangat sekali yah?'' saut Ayah Ichigo sambil tertawa renyah ditengah sedang mengendarai mobil.

''Kalau tidak bersemangat seperti ini bukan anaknya Otou-san namanya!'' sambung Ichigo yang masih berteriak penuh semangat.

Mendengar hal demikian, satu keluarga didalam mobil itu hanya bisa tertawa lepas. Sungguh, kebersamaan mereka berlima saat itu menggambarkan sebuah keluarga yang nampak bahagia dan harmonis sekali.

''Tou-chan! Tou-chan! Kapan kita sampai? Aku sudah tidak sabar!'' kata anak perempuan berambut coklat keemasan yang duduk tepat disamping Ichigo.

''Eh? Masih lama Yuzu-chan. Bersabar yah~'' jawab Ayahnya lembut.

Sementara sang Ibu yang duduk dibarisan depan mobil, disamping pengemudi, hanya dapat melihat wajah-wajah lucu anak-anaknya dari balik kaca depan mobil sembari tersenyum lebar.

Awalnya ketika melihat wajah anak laki-laki tunggalnya, Ichigo. Masaki Kurosaki sang Ibu, terkekeh geli karena melihat tingkahnya yang tengah menari-nari aneh dengan kedua tangannya, sembari terus bernyanyi dengan nada yang aneh pula karna terlalu dibuat-buat sehingga tedengar lucu.

Kemudian sang Ibu berfokus kepada anak perempuan disebelah Ichigo sambil tersenyum lembut yakni, Yuzu. Anak perempuannya yang paling manis itu pun melakukan hal yang sama dengan Ichigo, hanya saja Yuzu tidak terlalu berani mengeluarkan tarian-tarian gila seperti yang dilakukan Kakak laki-lakinya.

Beralih menatap anak gadis disebelah Yuzu, senyuman lembut milik Masaki memudar. Wanita paruh baya itu menatap kembaran Yuzu dengan penuh rasa khawatir dan cemas.

''Karin? Kenapa tiba-tiba kau diam saja? Tadi masih bersemangat.'' kemudian Masaki berbalik badan demi melihat kondisi anaknya itu, ''Kau baik-baik saja?''

Seketika suasana ramai didalam mobil itu beralih menjadi senyap. Seluruh mata kini mencoba fokus kepada Karin.

Dengan wajahnya yang penuh dengan keringat dingin, Karin menatap Ibunya lemas, ''Aku... Perutku sakit kaa-chan...''

''Eh? Otou-san! Cepat cari toilet umum! Bisa gawat kalau ruangan dimobil ini tercium bau yang tidak diinginkan!'' ujar Ichigo yang berbicara dengan nada panik sembari sedikit bercanda.

Seketika Karin pun menyungutkan sepasang alis diatas matanya, sembari menatap Ichigo tajam, ''Bakka nii-chan! Ini bukan sakit perut yang seperti itu!''

Mendengar omelan Karin yang demikian, Masaki dan Yuzu sama-sama melebarkan kedua matanya sembari menatap satu sama lain.

''Karin, apa kau sedang...?'' tanya Ibunya memastikan.

''Bu-bukan kaa-chan!'' sanggah Karin cepat yang mengerti maksud dari pertanyaan Ibunya itu.

''Lalu apa, Karin? Katakan.'' tanya Yuzu yang jadi penasaran sekaligus mengkhawatirkan kembarannya itu.

''A-Aku juga tidak tahu, aku merasa perutku melilit saja tapi rasanya sakit sekali...'' jawab Karin lemas.

Perlahan Masaki mencoba mengecek suhu tubuh karin dengan suhu tubuhnya, ''Astaga! Karin badanmu dingin sekali! Yuzu, cepat ambilkan obat dibelakang tempat dudukmu!''

Seketika suasana didalam mobil itu panik, karena salah satu anggota keluarganya yang tiba-tiba saja dalam kondisi yang tidak baik.

Ichigo menatap wajah adiknya yang sedang meringis kesakitan itu, nampak sekali bahwa Karin sedang menahan sakit yang ia rasakan. Demikian dengan keringat yang terus bercucuran dari wajah anak gadis berambut hitam itu, terus bermunculan tanpa henti.

''Karin, tahanlah sebentar! Tou-chan akan membawamu ke Rumah Sakit.''

''Tidak usah, tou-chan! Hanya sakit perut biasa saja kok. Minum obat dan istirahat sebentar juga nanti sembuh.''

''Kau jangan bodoh, Karin. Kami semua disini mengkhawatirkanmu!'' saut Ichigo cemas.

''Onii-chan? Tapi, sungguh tidak perlu ke Rumah Sakit. Aku...'' sebelum melanjutkan perkataannya, Karin melirik Yuzu yang masih sibuk mencari-cari obat untuknya.

''Aku sudah tidak sabar ingin melihat bunga sakura yang sedang bermekaran di Soul Society! Kalau kita pergi ke Rumah Sakit dulu, nanti malah tidak bisa menikmati pemandangan bunga sakura yang sedang bermekaran disana.'' sambung Karin dengan mencoba mengeluarkan nada memelas untuk meyakinkan keluarganya.

Ishin Kurosaki, sang Ayah yang kala itu sedang menyetir, mau tak mau menuruti keinginan anaknya itu.

''Baiklah, tapi kau harus janji setelah minum obat dan istirahat kau akan baik-baik saja. Oke Karin?'' ujar Ishin sembari berusaha menyemangati Karin.

''Oke, Otou-chan!'' tanggap Karin dengan suara lantang disela-sela ia menahan sakit.

''Jangan dipaksakan ya Karin, kalau memang sudah tidak tahan katakan pada Kaa-chan, mengerti?'' sambung Masaki dan hanya ditanggapi anggukan kecil dan senyuman manis dari Karin.

''Ini Karin obatnya!'' Yuzu menyuapi sebutir obat berikut segelas air kepada Karin dengan penuh kelembutan, seolah tubuh Karin adalah tubuhnya juga. Ya, memang begitulah sifat umum sepasang anak kembar.

Ichigo yang masih melihat Karin meringis setelah meminum obat jadi semakin cemas. Buru-buru ia melepaskan jaket tebal miliknya dan ia kenakan dibadan Karin, ''Ini, buatlah badanmu terasa hangat!'' ujar Ichigo sembari menarik seleting jaketnya agar menghangatkan tubuh Karin lebih maksimal.

''Cepatlah sembuh...'' ujar Ichigo disela-sela menarikan seleting jaket itu.

''O-Onii-chan...'' bisik kecil Karin disertai wajahnya yang memerah, karena perlakuan Kakaknya yang jarang sekali ditunjukan dihadapannya.

Ya, beginilah suasana keluarga yang terjalin sangat harmonis itu. Saling menaruh perhatian, rasa sayang, rasa aman karena mereka memiliki ikatan spesial yang dinamakan Keluarga...

''Tapi... Kalau memang ingin buang air besar lebih baik cepat katakan saja, daripada mobil ini bau nantinya.'' ujar Ichigo yang kembali bermaksud bercanda kepada Karin.

Karin yang sempat tersentuh dengan perlakuan Kakaknya itu mau tak mau jadi kesal dan buru-buru menjambak rambut orange milik Kakak laki-lakinya itu, ''Sudah kubilang, bukan sakit perut yang seperti itu kan!''

''Aduh! Aduh! Karin, sakit! Lepaskan!''

Semua yang ada dialam mobil itu jadi tertawa geli melihat ulah Ichigo dan tingkah Karin yang sanggup mengocok perut dalam keadaan seperti sekarang ini.

.

.

.

·•· While In the Other Place ·•·

''Pemirsa, saat ini kami sedang berada dipersimpangan jalan pusat Soul Society dimana beberapa menit yang lalu telah terjadi kecelakaan lalu lintas, dimana sebuah mobil yang melaju kencang tiba-tiba menabrak mobil lain dari arah berlawanan sehingga mengakibatkan benturan terhadap beberapa kendaraan lain yang berlalu lalang disekitar tempat kejadian.''

Saat ini ditempat kejadian, terdapat beberapa lautan manusia yang mengerumuni kejadian kecelakaan saat itu, penasaran dengan kondisi kecelakaan yang sanggup memporak-porandakan suasana lalu lintas dan menelan beberapa korban tewas dan luka-luka disana.

''Hingga kini diketahui dari proses evakuasi terdapat sedikitnya satu korban selamat, tiga korban tewas ditempat serta dua korban luka-luka dan sedang dilarikan ke Rumah sakit terdekat.''

Sang reporter yang sedang meliputi kejadian kecelakaan itu tiba-tiba berlari mencari seseorang yang bisa ia wawancarai sebagai saksi kejadian kecelakaan saat itu.

''Nona! Nona!'' panggil reporter itu sambil terus berlari mendekat.

Sedangkan gadis yang sedaritadi dipanggil itu sama sekali tidak sadar bahwa dirinya sedang diintai beberapa reporter berita. Gadis itu hanya terus menatap kendaraan yang ditumpanginya rusak dihadapannya, dengan dikelilingi tim medis yang terus saja berusaha mencoba menyelamatkan dua kerabat sang gadis yang masih terjebak didalam mobil bagian depan.

''Nona! Bisakah anda jelaskan bagaimana kecelakaan ini bisa terjadi? Anda salah satu korban selamat bukan? Nona?'' pertanyaan dan sentuhan dari tangan reporter dipundak sang gadis itu mampu membuatnya bergeming dari kebisuannya.

''Ah? A-Aku... Aku tidak tahu...'' jawab sang gadis dengan nada suara yang terdengar lemas dan sedikit terbata-bata.

''Lalu, siapa yang ada didalam kendaraan mobil yang anda tumpangi ini, Nona? Apakah mereka Orang Tua anda?''

Gadis itu masih belum mau menatap kamera maupun reporter yang bertanya, pandangannya hanya terfokus pada dua orang kesayangannya yang masih berusaha diselamatkan tim medis.

''Mereka... Kakak dan... Kakak Iparku...'' jawab gadis itu sekenanya.

Mencoba memahami kondisi, situasi dan posisi sang gadis yang masih shock dengan musibah yang terjadi padanya, reporter itu menghentikan pertanyaannya untuk sementara dan menutup laporan berita yang tengah ia liput.

Tak berselang beberapa lama, dari kejauhan nampak sebuah motor pengangkut barang melaju kencang mendekati tempat kejadian kecelakaan. Dari cara mengemudinya sepertinya pengendara motor itu mengantuk.

Menyadari tidak jauh dihadapannya baru terjadi kecelakaan, motor itu mencoba membanting stir demi menghindari situasi disana. Namun yang terjadi motor itu malah mengalami oleng dan membuat daftar kecelekaan baru disana.

Tak disangka-sangka, mobil yang berada dibelakang motor tersebut nampaknya mengalami hal yang sama. Berusaha menghindari pengendara motor yang tiba-tiba saja terpeleset diarah kiri, mobil itu membanting setir kearah kanan yang otomatis membawanya masuk kedalam lokasi kecelakaan dan menabrak sebuah truk besar dihadapannya.

Kontan setelah mobil yang kehilangan kendali itu menabrak truk, suasana makin diperparah dengan mobil silver itu yang terus berguling beberapa kali dan berhenti berguling dengan posisi mobil yang terbalik.

.

.

.

·•· Flash - Back to Kurosaki's Family Scene ·•·

''Eh? Sepertinya ada kecelakaan disana...'' ujar Ishin.

Kontan Masaki, Ichigo dan Yuzu mencoba mencondongkan tubuh kedepan untuk melihat kecelakaan yang dimaksud Ishin.

''Pelankan mobilnya tou-san, nanti bisa bahaya.'' Ichigo mencoba memperingati.

''Tenang saja Ichigo, tou-san akan mengambil jalan disisi kiri agar aman jadi tidak perlu menurunkan kecepatan.''

Keempat anggota keluarga itu masih menyaksikan kecelakaan lalu lintas itu dari kejauhan, sementara Karin masih tertidur mengistirahatkan tubuhnya.

Sepasang hazel Ichigo menatap seorang anak gadis yang terdiam dilokasi kecelakaan, sembari terus menatap lebar kearah mobil dihadapannya, tak ada gerakan sedikit pun dari anak gadis itu.

''Lihat anak gadis itu, sepertinya yang didalam mobil itu keluarganya. Dan, sepertinya terjebak didalam mobil!'' ujar Masaki dengan segala keterkejutannya.

''Astaga! Kasihan sekali Kakak itu...'' sambung Yuzu yang ikut terbawa simpati.

''Reporter yang disana itu tidak bisa baca situasi apa? Sudah tahu mereka sedang tertimpa musibah, malah mewawancarai anak itu...'' Ichigo nampaknya kelihatan kesal.

''Tuntutan pekerjaan memang seperti itu, Ichigo...'' sambung Ayahnya yang nampaknya mengerti perasaan Ichigo, namun juga tidak menyalahkan profesi si Reporter disana.

''Suamiku, perhatikan kemudimu.'' Masaki mencoba memperingati suaminya, ''Lebih baik turunkan sedikit kecepatannya.''

''Kalau diturunkan kecepatannya kasihan Karin, semakin lama sampai ditempat tujuan. Tenang saja, aku pasti berhati-hati.'' saut Ishin sambil menatap lembut Masaki, mencoba menetralisir kecemasan Istrinya saat itu.

''Otou-chan! Okaa-chan! Gawat! Suhu tubuh Karin semakin menurun!'' teriak Yuzu panik dibaris kursi belakang.

''Apa!'' kontan sepasang Suami-Istri itu saling menghadap kebelakang demi melihat kondisi anaknya yang tiba-tiba memburuk.

''Karin! Apa kau baik-baik saja? Karin, jawab!'' teriak Yuzu sambil mengguncang pelan tubuh Karin.

''Karin sayang, bangunlah! Jawab pertanyaan adikmu!'' sambung Masaki dengan rasa cemas dan panik yang berlebihan.

Karin sama sekali tidak menjawab. Dengan raut wajah yang meringis dan kelihatannya tengah menahan rasa sakit yang semakin parah ia mencoba memeluk dirinya sendiri, berharap pelukannya itu akan memberikan kehangatan bagi tubuhnya yang terasa dingin.

Yuzu yang seolah dapat membaca bahasa tubuh Karin pun ikut memeluk Karin dan mencoba menyalurkan suhu hangat tubuhnya kepada saudari kembarnya itu.

''Karin, bertahanlah!'' ujar sang Ayah.

''Karin...'' bisik Ichigo yang juga mengkhawatirkan kondisi adiknya itu.

Secara tidak sengaja Ichigo membuang muka kearah depan mobil dan melihat sebuah motor didepannya tiba-tiba oleng dan jatuh begitu saja kearah kiri.

''Otou-san, awas!'' teriak Ichigo begitu keras.

Ishin yang sadar tidak memperhatikan jalan dihadapannya itu pun langsung membanting kemudinya kearah sebaliknya.

''Ah! Suamiku, injak remnya!'' teriak Masaki.

''Otou-chan!'' teriak Yuzu yang masih memeluk Karin dengan erat sembari menutup sepasang matanya dengan paksa.

''Argh!'' seketika Ichigo melepas sabuk pengaman miliknya dan mencoba melindungi kedua adik kembarnya dengan mendekap mereka kedalam pelukannya yang lebar.

''Semuanya berpegangan yang kencang! Jaga kepala kalian dari benturan!'' teriak Ishin yang masih mencoba mengendalikan kemudi.

Karena terlalu membantingkan kemudi hingga lost, mobil itu pun terjungkal dan berguling beberapa kali hingga akhirnya menabrak pohon besar disekitar jalan dengan posisi terbalik.

.

.

.

_'Ciiitttt!'_

_'Chrash!'_

_'Dash!'_

Suara decitan ban mobil, pecahan kaca mobil serta benturan mobil yang sempat terguling dan mebrak pohon itu terdengar tidak jauh dari lokasi kecelakaan sebelumnya.

Beberapa reporter yang masih disibukan dengan kecelakaan sebelumnya, kini harus menyibukan extra diri mereka dengan kecelakaan baru yang baru saja terjadi.

Anak gadis yang sempat terdiam dihadapan mobil miliknya itu, melihat kecelakaan tersebut dengan jelas melalui sepasang violetnya yang semakin terlihat sayu. Seluruh anggota tubuhnya terasa lemas dan kontan anak itu jatuh seketika dari posisi semula ditempat.

Pemandangan ini begitu mengerikan dimatanya, belum sempat ia melupakan kecelakaan yang pertama yang terjadi pada dirinya dan hampir merenggut nyawanya, kini gadis itu harus melihat kecelakaan lain yang seolah membuat sekujur badannya terasa ngilu.

Gadis itu tertunduk, namun tak lama kemudian ia kembali melihat tim medis dihadapannya, yang akhirnya berhasil mengeluarkan dua kerabat terdekatnya yang sempat terjebak didalam mobil.

Tak tahu harus senang atau sedih, melihat kerabatnya akhirnya selamat atau harus mengingat kejadian mengerikan yang baru kali ini terjadi sepanjang hidupnya.

''Nona, kau tidak apa-apa? Nona?'' panggil salah satu tim medis yang menyadari kondisi anak gadis itu tidak baik.

Gadis itu hanya menengok kearah suara namun sama sekali tidak menjawab, wajahnya begitu pucat pasi.

Mengerti akan raut wajahnya, sang medis itu mencoba membawa anak gadis itu ke tempat lain untuk menenangkan dirinya terlebih dahulu.

''Kau bisa berdiri? Bisa berjalan?'' tanyanya memastikan.

Namun sekali lagi, tak ada jawaban. Lagi-lagi anak gadis itu menatap kendaraan yang sempat ditumpanginya tadi.

Gadis itu mencium bau sesuatu yang dirasanya bau yang tidak asing. Sepasang matanya pun menangkap sebuah cairan berwarna kuning kecoklatan keluar dari dalam tangki bahan bakar kendaraannya.

Gadis itu melebarkan matanya. Ia ingin berdiri, berlari dan berteriak 'Menjauh dari sini mobilnya akan meledak!' namun entah mengapa tidak bisa.

Perlahan ia mencoba memaksakan diri memutarkan kepala menghadap tim medis disampingnya. Sedangkan tim medis itu hanya terkejut mendapatkan tatapan pucat dari gadis tersebut.

''A-Ada yang ingin kau katakan, Nona?''

''Me-le-dak...'' tutur gadis itu ketakutan.

''A-apa?'' tanya sang medis yang tidak mendengar jelas perkataan sang gadis.

''Mo-bil... Mo-bil...'' gadis itu masih terbata-bata.

''Mobil? Ada apa? Apa masih ada yang lain didalam sana!''

''Ah!'' gadis itu tertunduk lemas, ia mencoba melawan reaksi tubuhnya yang tidak ia inginkan disaat seperti ini.

Gadis itu, mencoba mengepalkan tangannya dengan kuat, dan berhasil...

kemudian ia mencoba menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dengan kasar, perlahan dan perlahan, dan lagi berhasil...

''Nona, katakan! Apa ada yang lain!''

''Me-le-dak!''

''Apa?''

''Me-Meledak!''

''Meledak!'' teriak lantang gadis itu dengan kepala tertunduk.

Sang medis itu terkejut setengah mati, seolah mengerti satu kata 'Meledak' dari anak gadis itu. Ia melirik mobil dihadapannya dan benar saja, bahan bakar dari mobil dihadapannya terus saja mengalir dan tercium bau hangus disana.

''Gawat! Semuanya mundur! Mobil akan meledak!'' teriak sang medis itu sembari menggendong anak gadis yang baru ia ketahui dalam keadaan shock, dimana kondisi itu terkadang dapat membuat seseorang hilang kendali dalam memberi perintah kepada tubuhnya sendiri, untuk melakukan apa yang dikehendaki sang pemilik tubuh.

Selang beberapa waktu kemudian, setelah seorang medis itu berhasil menjauh dari lokasi kecelakaan, berikut dengan beberapa orang yang mengitari tempat kejadian perkara menjauh, mobil sedane putih itu pun meledak dan terbakar hangus begitu saja. Dan apinya tentu menjalar kearah kendaraan lain yang ikut menjadi objek kecelakaan disana.

.

.

.

·•· Soul Society Hospital, Soul Society ·•·

''Nona kecil...''

Gadis yang dipanggil 'Nona kecil' itu menengok kearah suara, tanpa mengeluarkan satu patah kata pun gadis itu terus memperhatikan seseorang dihadapannya dengan sendu.

''Nona, kau baik-baik saja?'' suara berat laki-laki yang bertanya kepadanya itu kelihatannya sukar dijawab sang gadis.

''Arigatou...'' katanya pelan.

Laki-laki dihadapan gadis itu terlihat bingung.

Seolah mengerti maksud dari raut wajah laki-laki dihadapannya, gadis itu meneruskan kata-katanya, ''Tuan... Tim medis yang menyelamatkanku tadi kan? Aku berterimakasih karena tuan sudah menyelamatkanku tadi.''

''Oh! Itu sudah tugasku, Nona.'' ujar sang medis itu sembari tersenyum.

''Aku tidak yakin yang lain akan menggendongku seperti tadi, karena tidak sadar bahwa aku sedang dalaam keadaan shock dan tidak bisa menggerakan tubuhku. Aku yakin mereka hanya akan menyelamatkan diri mereka sendiri.'' tutur sang gadis dengan nada datar.

Laki-laki dari tim medis itu awalnya terdiam terpaku mendengar kata-kata sang gadis, namun setelahnya ia kembali tersenyum.

''Kita tidak akan pernah bisa mengetahui apa yang akan terjadi pada kita atau orang lain, sedetik, semenit, sejam, sehari bahkan setahun yang akan datang. Seperti apa yang terjadi hari ini, Nona kecil.''

Gadis itu kembali menatap laki-laki dihadapannya dengan tatapan sendunya, ''Begitu pula dengan apa yang akan terjadi dengan kedua Kakakku disana?'' anak gadis itu mengalihkan pandangannya kearah ruang UGD, tempat orang tersayangnya tengah mendapatkan perawatan.

Nampaknya laki-laki medis itu mulai mengetahui kecemasan yang ditakuti anak gadis berwajah manis tersebut.

''Nona kecil, mereka akan baik-baik saja. Mereka sudah berada ditangan yang ahlinya―''

''Maaf Tuan, aku memang terlihat seperti anak kecil berumur delapan tahun, tapi perlu Tuan ketahui aku berumur lima belas tahun dan bukan anak kecil yang bisa dibohongi dengan apa yang baru saja Tuan katakan padaku.''

Laki-laki itu cukup tesentak dengan perkataan datar dari gadis mungil yang kelihatannya juga berusaha menenangkan dirinya itu.

''Luka-luka parah yang terdapat hampir disekujur tubuh mereka, aku tahu itu bukanlah luka yang bisa dianggap sepele. Dan aku pun tahu Tuan mengetahuinya.''

''...''

''Belum lagi luka dalamnya...''

''Hei! Kyoraku! Cepat kemari bantu kami!'' teriak salah seorang teman dari kesatuan medis disana.

''Aku akan menyusul!'' jawab laki-laki yang diketahui bernama Kyoraku itu.

Kemudian ia beralih lagi kepada anak gadis yang masih bersedih didekatnya, ''Nona...'' panggilnya.

Anak gadis itu kembali menengok wajah laki-laki yang telah menyelamatkan nyawanya beberapa waktu yang lalu.

''Percaya dan berdoalah untuk keselamatan mereka, aku harap mereka baik-baik saja.'' laki-laki itu mengelus puncak kepala sang gadis dengan lembut, ''Dan apapun yang terjadi nantinya, tetaplah jalani hari-harimu dengan senyuman.''

''Kenapa!'' tanya sang gadis yang tiba-tiba perasaannya menjadi campur aduk ketika mendengar laki-laki itu berkata demikian.

Laki-laki itu awalnya terkejut namun kemudian ia kembali tersenyum lembut kearah sang gadis untuk menenangkannya, ''Karena wajahmu itu sangat manis, Nona kecil.''

Gadis itu tidak berkata apa-apa, antara bingung dan marah, perasaanya pun masih bercampur dengan ketakutan dan kesedihan yang teramat sangat.

''Aku permisi dulu, Nona kecil.'' usai berkata demikian, laki-laki bernama Kyoraku itu terus berjalan menuju lift, mencoba menyusul temannya yang masih harus menyelamatkan korban kecelakaan lain.

Tanpa memperhatikan langkah tapak laki-laki itu yang perlahan mulai menjauh, gadis berambut hitam dan sedikit bersiluet ungu itu kembali menundukan kepalanya, ia mencoba mencari ketenangan hatinya sejenak.

''Aku mohon Dokter selamatkan keluargaku!'' suara berat laki-laki paruh baya menggema disekitar koridor ruangan disana.

''Serahkan kepada kami, Tuan.'' jawab Dokter itu sekenanya ketika sudah memasuki ruang operasi.

''Maaf, Tuan tidak boleh masuk. Tuan harus tunggu diluar.'' salah satu suster disana mencoba memperingati.

''Tapi...'' dengan terpaksa laki-laki itu berhenti didepan pintu ruang operasi, kedua matanya terus saja mengalirkan air mata semenjak mendapati keluarganya dalam keadaan penuh luka dan tidak sadarkan diri.

Kemudian laki-laki itu duduk bersebalahan dengan seorang gadis yang bisa dikatakan senasib dengan dirinya, menunggu kabar baik atas orang-orang yang mereka sayangi.

Gadis itu melirik sedih kearah laki-laki disampingnya yang masih saja mengeluarkan bulir-bulir air mata. Seolah gadis itu merasakan kepedihan laki-laki tersebut, hatinya ikut terguncang.

Bila diingat-ingat sejak awal kecelakaan sampai saat ini, gadis itu sama sekali tidak menangis seperti yang dilakukan paman disampingnya. Padahal perasaan takut akan ditinggali oleh orang-orang terkasih, serta perasaan sedih yang dirasakan paman yang duduk bersebelahan dengannya itu sama dengan apa yang ia rasakan saat ini.

''Keluarga... Kuchiki?'' suara tegas seorang Dokter memanggil dari luar ruang UGD.

''Eh? Y-Ya?'' gadis yang sedaritadi duduk terdiam dengan cemas itu tiba-tiba berdiri dari posisi awalnya.

''Kau kerabatnya, Nona?'' tanya Dokter itu.

''A-Aku adik dari korban yang perempuan, Dokter! Ba-Bagaimana dengan keadaan mereka...?'' gadis itu mulai terlihat cemas berlebihan sekarang, setelah sebelumnya berhasil menenangkan dirinya sejenak.

Dokter itu sedikit tersentak, ''Nona, korban laki-laki bernama Byakuya Kuchiki, ia berhasil diselamatkan.''

''Benarkah!'' gadis itu menarik nafas lega tapi... ''Bagaimana dengan nee-chan ku Dokter!''

Perlahan Dokter itu menaruh tangannya dipundak sang gadis, tanpa berkata-kata Dokter itu hanya menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan dengan wajah sendu.

_**'DEG!'**_

·•· The Girl's POV ·•·

Ketika aku masih kecil, aku ingat seseorang yang sangat penting dalam hidupku dan merupakan segalanya bagiku pernah berkata, _'wanita akan terlihat lemah jika mereka menangis, jika tidak mau dikatakan lemah maka lakukan sebaliknya.' _Maka dari sejak ia berkata begitu aku tidak pernah menangis lagi.

Aku selalu ingin menjadi seperti sosoknya, seorang wanita yang kuat, seorang wanita yang penuh sosok keibuan, seorang wanita yang disayangi orang disekitarnya, seorang wanita yang sempuran dimataku. Aku ingin menjadi seperti dia.

Dia adalah alasan mengapa sampai saat ini aku masih bisa hidup layak, alasan mengapa sampai saat ini aku bisa tersenyum bahagia, alasan mengapa sampai saat ini aku mau berjuang keras, dia adalah segala alasan dalam hidupku. Aku pun ingin menjadi alasan yang dapat menentukan hidup seseorang sama seperti dia.

Rasanya baru kemarin kami tumbuh-kembang bersama. Saat-saat ia menggendong tubuh kecilku yang masih berumur lima tahun dengan kedua tangannya yang kuat, yang ia gunakan juga untuk bekerja membanting tulang untuk menafkahi kami berdua.

Saat-saat ia menggandeng tangan kecilku yang mungil ketika pulang sekolah bersama, menggandeng dengan tangannya yang halus, tangan yang ia gunakan untuk merawatku.

Saat-saat ia menghapus air mataku yang mengalir karena diganggu anak laki-laki dikelasku ketika aku baru memasuki SD, ia menghapusnya dengan kedua tangannya yang lembut, tangan yang ia gunakan untuk menunjukan rasa kasih sayangnya yang nyata kepadaku.

Dan saat itulah aku berhenti menangis, saat dimana dia pernah berlaku dan berpesan demikian...

Tapi, saat ini dunia terasa berputar terbalik, seolah kehidupanku yang ada didalamnya ikut runtuh bersamaan dengan kepergian dirinya yang begitu tiba-tiba.

Hisana... Nee-chan...

Ya, begitulah caraku memanggilnya. Satu-satunya keluargaku yang tersisa setelah kedua Orang Tua ku meninggalkan kami berdua lebih dulu, karena sebuah kecelakaan.

Kini, nee-chan pun meninggalkanku dengan cara yang sama.

Mengetahui nyawa nee-chan tak tertolong, duniaku seolah berhenti berputar, jantungku berdentum keras hingga terasa sangat sakit, sekujur badanku terasa lemas hingga kedua kaki ini tak kuat menahan beban tubuhku sendiri, hembusan nafasku begitu tak beraturan seiring jantungku berdetak cepat, hingga yang terakhir wajahku terasa kaku sampai tak bisa berwajah sedih sebagaimana mestinya.

Wajah dan tatapan mataku begitu datar, dan setelahnya sepasang mataku memerah dan mengeluarkan cairan hangat yang sudah lama tak pernah keluar dari sepasang pelupuk violetku...

Menangis...

Ya, aku menangis...

Air mata ini berjatuhan seiring menerima kenyataan pahit yang sangat aku tolak mentah-mentah...

Air mata ini berjatuhan karena seorang nee-chan yang paling aku cintai dan segalanya bagiku, dalam hidupku...

Air mata ini berjatuhan mengiringi kepergian Hisana... Nee-chan... Menuju tempat peristirahatannya yang terakhir...

·•· 続けて ·•·

duomo arigatou bagi yang sudah menyempatkan diri untuk membaca fic ini.

Jika berkenan mohon di

_**Review**_


	2. Sorrow Clouds

_**Robotique Monogatari**_

_Bleach © Tite Kubo_

_Genre : Romance, Melodrama, Comedy, Fantasy._

_Pairing : Ichigo Kurosaki x Rukia Kuchiki_

_Warning : OOC, Slight, etc._

·•· ·•· ·•·

''Nona, korban laki-laki bernama Byakuya Kuchiki, ia berhasil diselamatkan.''

''Benarkah?'' gadis itu menarik nafas lega, ''Bagaimana dengan nee-chan ku Dokter?''

Perlahan Dokter itu menaruh tangannya dipundak sang gadis, tanpa berkata-kata Dokter itu hanya menggelengkan kepala perlahan dengan wajah sendu.

''...'' gadis itu mulai berlinangan air mata disela kebisuannya.

Entah bagaimana gadis itu bisa terlihat kuat mengetahui salah seorang kerabat terdekatnya pergi untuk selamanya meninggalkan dirinya. Namun satu hal yang pasti dan bukanlah sebuah kebohongan, bahwa gadis itu benar-benar merasakan kehilangan yang pahit saat ini.

Meski ia berusaha bertahan bahwa dirinya baik-baik saja, tetapi pada kenyataannya gadis itu terjatuh lemas diatas lantai-lantai Rumah Sakit.

''Nona!'' Dokter itu panik, meskipun sebelumnya ia sudah menduga akan begini jadinya.

''Aku... Ingin melihat nee-chan ku...'' gadis itu mencoba berdiri.

Dokter itu miris melihat expresi datar sang gadis yang masih berlinangan air mata dihadapannya, ''Perlu ku bantu?''

''Aku bisa sendiri...'' tolaknya dengan menampik halus tangan sang Dokter yang berniat membantunya.

Setelahnya, gadis itu berjalan terhuyung memasuki ruangan dimana tubuh nee-chan tercintanya tertidur untuk selamanya.

Tak hanya sang Dokter yang dapat merasakan seberapa sedih sang gadis kala itu. Seorang paman yang sempat duduk bersebelahan dengannya pun turut merasakan hal yang sama, membayangkan seorang gadis remaja semuda itu dapat menahan perasaan yang harusnya bergejolak tetapi ia lebih memilih untuk menahan semua perasaan itu sendirian.

·•· 30 minute after ·•·

Gadis itu nampak kembali, usai melihat jasad sang Kakak. Ia berjalan kecil demi mencapai tempat duduk yang sempat ia duduki sebelumnya.

''Aku turut berduka untukmu, nak.''

Gadis itu menengok kearah suara yang sepertinya tengah berbicara kepadanya. Dan, anak itu mendapati sosok paman asing tadi.

''Arigatou.'' ujarnya lesu, ''Keluarga paman sudah ada kabarnya?'' gadis itu berbasa-basi.

Paman itu hanya menggeleng lemas, namun ia masih bisa memberikan segores senyuman pada gadis disampingnya itu.

''Semoga mereka baik-baik saja...'' ucap sang gadis tanpa menoleh kearah sang paman, namun ucapannya terdengar tulus.

''Arigatou...'' ujar paman itu, ''Pihak keluargamu belum datang melihat?'' tanyanya lagi.

Gadis itu menengok kearah sang paman, ''Mereka yang didalam sana keluargaku, paman.''

''Ah? Maksudku, kedua orang tuamu, nak.''

Gadis itu terdiam sejenak dengan tatapan kosong, sementara paman disebelahnya masih menunggu jawaban.

''Kedua orang tuaku tidak datang melihat tapi sebaliknya, nee-chan ku lah yang akan datang melihat mereka.'' ujar sang gadis datar.

Paman itu terkejut dan jadi merasa tak enak hati, ''Ma-Maaf, aku tidak tahu―''

''Tidak apa-apa, paman. Tidak perlu minta maaf.'' gadis itu tersenyum lesu.

Paman itu tak tahu harus berkata apa, karena jika ia diposisi anak itu pastilah dunia terasa gelap untuk dijalani seorang diri.

''Aku memiliki dua anak kembar yang sepantaran denganmu, nak. Salah satunya sedikit mirip denganmu. Dan mereka masih didalam sana, mendapatkan perawatan medis.''

''Mereka berusia lima belas tahun sepertiku?'' tanya sang gadis bermaksud menyadarkan sang paman yang pasti sempat mengira dirinya seusia anak SD.

Sepasang mata paman itu melebar dan alisnya terangkat tinggi, lagi-lagi ia sudah salah bicara.

''T-Tidak. Mereka tidak seusiamu. Tapi, aku memiliki seorang anak lagi yang seusiamu.''

''Begitukah? Aku yakin kami berdua berbeda jauh, sampai paman menyamakan aku dengan kedua anak kembar paman yang masih SD.''

''Ya, anakku lebih tinggi darimu, nak.'' ujar paman itu yang kembali salah berbicara.

Kali ini gadis itu yang mendapatkan giliran melebarkan kedua violetnya dihadapan sang paman.

''A-Aku tidak bermaksud mengejekmu, nak. Ma―''

''Tidak, memang kenyataannya tubuhku ini pendek. Paman tidak perlu berkata maaf yang tidak perlu.'' jelas si gadis yang kelihatannya memang tidak marah.

''...''

''...''

Mereka berdua sama-sama terdiam dan kemudian, ''Hahaha...'' mereka tertawa kecil.

''Sulit dipercaya, disaat-saat seperti ini kita masih bisa tertawa ya, paman?''

''Ya. Anggap saja aku sedang menghiburmu, nak.'' ucap paman itu sembari tersenyum.

''Dan anggaplah aku juga sedang menghibur paman.'' jawab si gadis sambil membalas senyuman yang diberikan paman itu.

''Kau... Anak yang sangat unik.''

''Bagaimana paman bisa berkata begitu? Paman bahkan tidak mengenalku dan kita baru saja berbicara.''

''Karena kau mirip dengan seseorang yang sepertinya pernah ku kenal. Caramu bersikap, berbicara, beberapa dari kepribadianmu mirip dengan seseorang. Hanya saja aku lupa siapa...'' terang paman itu sembari terus mencoba mengingat.

''Biasanya hal yang ingin kita ingat terlupakan dengan begitu mudah. Sedangkan hal yang ingin kita lupakan, teringat begitu saja. Jadi, jangan terlalu memaksa mengingatnya, paman. Nanti juga teringat dengan sendirinya.''

Paman itu terkejut bukan main dengan setiap perkataan yang keluar dari mulut sang gadis sedari awal, perkataannya terdengar jauh lebih dewasa dibandingkan dengan usia sang gadis itu sendiri.

''Kurasa kau benar. Boleh aku tahu siapa namamu, nak?''

Tanpa berfikir panjang gadis itu menjawab, ''Rukia Kuchiki.''

Gadis bernama Rukia itu menjulurkan tangannya untuk berjabat dan memperkenalkan diri.

''Aku―''

''Tuan Kurosaki?'' panggil seorang dokter yang baru saja keluar dari ruang operasi.

''Ya, Dokter! Bagaimana keadaan mereka? Boleh aku masuk?'' tanya laki-laki itu dan tak menyadari ia telah mengabaikan jabat tangan gadis yang baru saja memperkenalkan diri kepadanya.

''Anda... Bisa melihat langsung kedalam, tuan.'' jawab Dokter itu.

Sebelum laki-laki bernama keluarga Kurosaki itu meninggalkan tempatnya, ia berbalik melihat anak gadis dibelakangnya, ''Maaf nak– Hm, Nona Rukia aku harus―''

''Tidak perlu minta maaf, paman. Silahkan, keluargamu sudah menunggu didalam.'' potong Rukia halus sembari memberikan senyum manisnya yang belum ia tunjukan sedaritadi.

Tanpa berfikir panjang, paman itu memasuki ruang operasi setelah sebelumnya membalas senyum manis Rukia.

.

.

.

''Rukia!'' seseorang memanggil nama itu sembari berlari dilorong Rumah Sakit tempat ia berada.

''Kaien-nii? Bagaimana kau bisa kesini?'' tanya Rukia bingung.

''Kecelakaan ini menjadi topik utama banyak media berita. Mereka juga mencantumkan nama-nama korban. Aku sempat tidak percaya ketika nama Kuchiki muncul disalah satu daftar korban kecelakaan, tapi ketika aku memastikannya sendiri dari seorang wartawan yang aku kenal, aku langsung buru-buru kesini!''

''Beritanya menyebar secepat itu?''

''Itu tidak penting! Yang penting sekarang bagaimana keadaanmu? Byakuya dan Hisana? Mereka baik-baik saja kan?'' tanya Kaien memastikan.

''...'' Rukia tidak tahu harus memulai darimana, ''Aku... Baik-baik saja, hanya luka ringan. Byakuya-nii juga baik-baik saja tapi harus dirawat secara intensif. Dan Hisana-nee...''

''TIDAAAKKK!'' teriak laki-laki disebuah ruang operasi. Tak hanya teriakannya yang melebur, namun suara tangisannya pun ikut pecah bersamaan.

Rukia dan Kaien menoleh kearah ruangan yang berada dekat dengan mereka berdua itu.

''Paman itu...'' ucap Rukia, tatapannya meredup ketika melirik kearah ruangan tersebut.

''Paman siapa?'' tanya Kaien yang mendengar ucapan Rukia.

''Ah? Pa-Paman itu, bersama keluarganya merupakan salah satu korban kecelakaan. Sepertinya salah seorang keluarganya bernasib sama dengan nee-chan.'' jelas Rukia yang terdengar abstrak bagi Kaien.

''Apa maksudmu, Rukia?'' emerald Kaien membulat sempurna, ''Hi-Hisana...?''

Rukia memaklumi keterkejutan Kaien, dengan kembali berwajah lesu gadis itu mengangguk pelan kearah laki-laki dihadapannya.

·•· The next day: Funeral Place, Karakura ·•·

Awan berduka tengah menyelimuti semua orang disini. Setiap tetes air mata berjatuhan tiada henti seiring berlangsungnya acara pemakaman. Isakan tangis dari lubuk hati yang terdalam ikut menyeruak, seakan tak merelakan kepergian seseorang yang sudah tak bernyawa didalam sebuah peti mati dihadapan mereka.

Perlahan-lahan peti dihantarkan kedalam galian tanah, setelahnya satu per satu orang terdekat dari kerabat yang ditinggalkan ikut menguburi peti yang mulai tak nampak wujudnya itu karena mulai tertimbun pasir tanah.

Saat ini, tak ada yang rasa kehilangannya melebihi seorang gadis yang masih terisak dipelukan seorang wanita paruh baya ditempat yang berjarak paling dekat dengan makam itu.

''Aku tidak ingin nee-chan milikku ada disana, Miyako-nee... Hikz...'' ucap gadis itu parau.

Wanita itu mengelus tubuh sang gadis dipelukannya, ''Ssh... Jangan berkata begitu Rukia, nee-chanmu tidak akan tenang kalau kau tidak melepaskannya...''

''Tapi– Tapi– Hikz... Aku tidak bisa kalau tidak ada nee-chan... Tanpa nee-chan apalah artinya aku hidup sendiri, Miyako-nee... Hikz...''

''Rukia...'' bisik kecil Miyako yang turut merasakan kesedihan Rukia dari tangisan serta tutur kata gadis itu.

Wanita itu mengeratkan pelukannya kepada Rukia, ''Kau tidak sendirian, Rukia. Masih ada Byakuya, Kaien, aku dan teman-temanmu yang sangat menyayangimu disini. Kau tidak boleh berkata begitu...'' sebuah tetesan air mata menjadi penutup atas kalimat terakhir yang diucapkan Miyako.

Rukia hanya membisu, namun ia berterima kasih karena perkataan wanita yang tengah memelukanya saat ini cukup meringankan setengah beban dihatinya.

Seterusnya, pemakaman masih berlangsung dengan memberikan doa serta karangan bunga sebagai tanda penghormatan terakhir bagi seorang nama diatas batu nisan, Hisana Kuchiki...

·•· On The Same Funeral, Karakura ·•·

Tak jauh dari lokasi pemakaman, terdapat acara pemakaman lain yang juga sedang berlangsung. Para pelayat berbondong pulang ketika selesai memberikan ucapan berduka cita.

''Isshin, aku turut berduka untuk Masaki...''

Tangis Isshin semakin pecah ketika sahabat baiknya memberikan sebuah pelukan duka.

''Terima kasih sudah datang Urahara, Masaki pasti senang kau ikut mengantarnya ke tempat peristirahatannya yang terakhir ini.''

''Jangan begitu, kita kan berteman sejak lama. Maka ini sudah jadi kewajibanku.''

Isshin masih bisa memberikan senyumnya ketika Urahara berkata demikian.

''Oh! Bagaimana dengan anak-anakmu?''

''Karin dan Yuzu hanya luka ringan, meski begitu hingga sekarang mereka masih terbaring dirumah sakit dan belum sadarkan diri.'' jelas Isshin datar.

''Ichigo?''

''Dokter bilang lukanya cukup parah, entah benturan darimana yang Ichigo dapatkan ketika kecelakaan itu terjadi, hingga membuat lima belas persen organ dalamnya tidak berfungsi.''

Urahara melebarkan sepasang matanya, ''Separah itu? Lalu bagaimana?''

''Entahlah... Persepsi Dokter sama denganku, secara medis ia sudah tidak ada harapan. Jika alat bantu medis dilepas dari tubuhnya, maka ia akan bernasib sama dengan Ibunya...'' Isshin kembali bersedih.

''Isshin...'' bisik Urahara yang turut merasakan kesedihan temannya itu, ''Aku yakin pasti ada jalan terbaik! Jangan menyerah begitu saja! Kau juga seorang Dokter kan? Buatlah sebuah percobaan yang dapat menyembuhkan anakmu, carilah caranya sesulit apapun!''

''Berbicara saja memang mudah, Urahara.''

''Maksudku... Isshin, didunia ini tidak mungkin ada masalah yang tidak bisa diselesaikan...''

''Tentu ada, sebagai contohnya adalah masalah yang sedang aku alami ini...''

''Isshin, aku sedang tidak bercanda!''

''Dan kau pikir aku menganggap demikian?''

Urahara semakin tak tega melihat sahabatnya itu sudah diambang keputus asaan. Tatapan sahabatnya itu pun sekarang terlihat kosong, seolah sama dengan bayangan diotak Isshin akan hari-harinya kedepan.

''Aku akan membantumu!''

''...?'' Isshin termanggu kebingungan.

·•· A Few Days Later ·•·

Rukia baru saja keluar dari kamar pribadinya dan sedang menuju ruang makan. Pagi ini adalah hari pertamanya disekolah, setelah hampir seminggu lebih mendapatkan liburnya di semester pertama.

''Ohayou...''

''Eh? Rukia? Ohayou! Baru saja aku akan memanggilmu.''

Rukia tersenyum kearah wanita itu sembari mengedarkan pandangan matanya kesekitar ruangan disana.

''Kaien sudah pergi pagi-pagi sekali tadi, katanya ada urusan mendadak dikantor. Jadi, hari ini kita hanya makan pagi berdua saja.''

''Kenapa Miyako-nee tidak ikut pergi? Bukankah biasanya kalian berangkat bekerja bersama?'' tanya Rukia.

Sembari menyajikan makanan diatas meja makan Miyako menjawab, ''Aku dan Kaien sudah sepakat, selama Byakuya dirawat di Rumah Sakit aku akan mengambil cuti untuk merawat dan menjagamu disini.''

''Apa?'' Rukia terkejut, ''Itu terlalu berlebihan Miyako-nee, aku sudah cukup besar untuk menjaga diriku sendirian dirumah.''

''Aku tahu kau sudah besar, Rukia. Tapi, ini hanya sementara saja, sampai Byakuya sudah benar-benar pulih dan sudah bisa pulang.'' terang Miyako lagi.

''...'' Rukia tertegun dihadapan meja makan.

''Rukia? Kau kenapa? Kata-kataku ada yang salah ya?'' tanya Miyako yang jadi merasa tidak enak.

''Eh? Ti-Tidak kok!'' sanggah Rukia cepat, ''Apa makanannya sudah siap, Miyako-nee? Aku sudah lapar dan harus cepat-cepat ke sekolah.'' ujarnya mengalihkan pembicaraan.

·•· ·•· ·•·

''Kau pasti bercanda!''

''Aku tidak bercanda! Aku serius!''

Dua orang laki-laki dewasa diruangan yang penuh peralatan bertekhnologi canggih disana, tengah terlibat pembicaraan serius dan penuh dengan ketegangan.

Sejak awal sama sekali tak ada kecocokan antara akar permasalahan dengan solusi yang dibicarakan diantara mereka.

Yang satu terlihat optimis dengan gaya bicaranya, beserta pemikirannya yang terasa diluar nalar secara logika. Sedangkan yang satu lagi sebaliknya, pesimis serta pemikirannya lebih realita.

Sebenarnya apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan?

''Memang sebelumnya kau pernah menghidupkan nyawa seseorang yang sudah tidak ada harapan?''

''Jangan berkata begitu, Isshin! Ichigo itu anakmu! Sebagai ayah harusnya kau memberikannya semangat, harapan serta alasan agar dia bertahan dan berjuang untuk hidup!''

Mendengar temannya berkata demikian, tentu Isshin merasa buruk sebagai seorang ayah. Laki-laki berjanggut itu tak mampu berkata-kata lagi.

''Sudah kubilang kan? Aku akan membantumu―''

''Urahara! Kau pikir masuk akal memasukan alat-alat tekhnologi gilamu itu kedalam tubuh anakku agar dia bisa bertahan hidup?''

''Aku sudah bilang kan? Percayakan padaku!''

''Kau gila!'' ujar Isshin tak percaya, ''Kalau dia mati bagaimana?'' sepasang pelupuk Isshin mulai membendung air mata.

''Kau sendiri kan yang bilang, anakmu hanya bisa bertahan hidup karena peralatan medis?'' Urahara seolah tengah mengingatkan temannya itu, ''Dan jika peralatan medis itu dilepas dari tubuhnya, kau tahu pasti kan apa yang akan terjadi?''

''Lalu?'' Isshin seolah menantang Urahara.

''Dasar bodoh! Hidup dalam tidur dengan peralatan medis seperti itu apa gunanya?''

Isshin tak dapat menjawab kali ini. Memang apa yang dikatakan Urahara semuanya benar. Tapi...

''Setidaknya aku tidak akan merasa kehilangan jika Ichigo terus tertidur seperti ini. Aku tidak akan merasakan penyesalan yang sama, seperti telah gagal melindungi Masaki.''

''Kau benar-benar bodoh! Kau ingin anakmu hidup tapi kau tidak memberinya kesempatan! Justru kau akan menyesal jika tidak mencobanya!'' lagi-lagi nada tinggi serta kata-kata yang keluar dari Urahara menghujam Isshin.

''Anakku bukan bahan percobaan!'' ujar Isshin tegas namun tanpa expresi, ''Sepertinya sudah cukup hari ini, kita bertemu lagi dilain kesempatan!'' tutupnya sembari berjalan menuju pintu keluar.

''Isshin! Aku belum selesai bicara!'' Urahara mencoba menyusul langkah sahabatnya itu, ''Aku sama sekali tidak menganggap anakmu sebagai bahan percobaan! Aku benar-benar tulus ingin membantumu dan Ichigo!''

''Kenapa?'' Isshin berhenti melangkah dan bertanya dengan tatapan tajam kearah mata dibelakangnya.

''Apa menolong sahabat sendiri harus ada alasan―''

''Kenapa kau bilang ingin membantu 'anakku' Ichigo?''

Urahara tersentak hingga kemudian terdiam ketika mendapati temannya bertanya demikian, dengan penekanan pada kata 'anakku'.

''Karena dia adalah anak dari sahabatku yang sudah kuanggap seperti anakku sendiri. Apa itu jelas?'' ucap Urahara mantap.

Isshin tentu tersentuh mendengar Urahara berkata seperti itu, hanya saja kebimbangan hatinya yang tak menentu masih belum bisa mengambil keputusan atas penawaran penuh resiko dari temannya tersebut.

Memang niat Urahara sangat baik, namun salah-salah nyawa anaknya-lah yang akan menjadi taruhan.

''Terus terang saja aku sangat senang kau mau membantuku, Urahara. Tapi, aku harus memikirkannya lagi matang-matang.''

''Apa lagi yang kau ragukan―''

''Maaf– Maaf, Urahara. Aku harus ke Rumah Sakit sekarang.''

Tanpa berpamitan umum yang biasanya dilakukan banyak orang Jepang, Isshin melenggang pergi begitu saja dengan perasaan bimbang dengan pikirannya yang terus mengganggu.

·•· ·•· ·•·

Suara gesekan dari pintu kelas terdengar nyaring oleh beberapa penghuni didalamnya. Sebagian ada yang memperhatikan sosok siapakah yang akan muncul dibalik pintu, dan sebagiannya lagi tidak, karena sedang asik mengobrol atau melakukan aktivitas lain yang dianggap lebih penting.

''Rukia-chan?'' panggil seorang anak perempuan yang tengah dikelilingi temannya yang lain dibaris pojok belakang kelas.

Awalnya hanya teman-teman dari anak perempuan yang memanggil nama Rukia itu yang menengok kearah Rukia, namun setelahnya semua pandangan siswa-siswi dikelas itu tertuju menatap Rukia yang belum bergeming didepan pintu.

Anak perempuan itu menghampiri Rukia beserta dengan teman-temannya yang lain.

''Rukia! Kemarin kami melihat beritanya ditelevisi! Kau tidak apa-apa kan? Atau kau terluka parah?'' tanya anak perempuan berambut orange panjang itu penuh perhatian.

Rukia tersenyum simpul, ''Aku baik-baik saja, Orihime. Lihat kan?''

''Syukurlah! Kami semua mengkhawatirkanmu Rukia-chan! Aku dan teman-teman yang lain mencoba menghubungimu waktu itu tapi kenapa tidak bisa?'' tanya Orihime memastikan.

''Eh? A-Aku juga tidak tahu, Orihime... Hehe...'' jawab Rukia sekenanya.

Jujur saja ia senang banyak teman-temannya yang mengkhawatirkannya saat ini, hanya saja disentil seputar pertanyaan kecelakaan waktu itu, mau tak mau membuat Rukia jadi mengingat nee-channya.

''Rukia! Kami, turut berduka atas Hisana-nee...'' ujar seorang anak perempuan lain yang berperawakan maskulin disamping Orihime.

''Kami semua berencana datang ke acara pemakaman Hisana-nee waktu itu, tapi karena saat itu masing-masing dari kami berada ditempat lain menghabiskan liburan bersama keluarga, kami jadi tidak bisa datang.'' ujar anak perempuan yang rambutnya bercepol satu.

''E-Eh?'' Rukia tersentak, ''A-Arigatou, Tatsuki... Momo... Dan yang lainnya...'' Rukia berusaha menunjukan dirinya baik-baik saja, agar teman-temannya tidak terlalu mencemaskan keadaan dirinya saat itu, ''T-Tidak usah dipikirkan, sudah ada niat ingin datang saja aku sudah sangat senang dan berterima kasih.''

Sejenak suasana disana menjadi hening dan entah kenapa jadi membuat masing-masing dari mereka merasa canggung.

Tak mau membahas kejadian itu lebih jauh dan tak ingin membuka kenangan pahit Rukia lagi, masing-masing dari mereka kembali melakukan aktivitas mereka yang sempat terhenti.

Meski begitu, tak jarang masing-masing dari mereka memberikan senyuman hangat kepada Rukia ketika gadis violet itu tengah berjalan menuju meja belajarnya dan melalui beberapa pasang mata dari mereka.

·•· ·•· ·•·

Ruangan disini terisi dengan bau obat-obatan yang cukup menyengat. Setiap dinding koridor ruangan pun lebih didominasi dengan warna putih pucat―meski dibeberapa tempat tidak demikian―.

Beralih ke salah satu tempat dimana Isshin berada saat ini. Ia terus saja terduduk lemas dihadapan ranjang Rumah Sakit, tempat dimana anak laki-laki kesayangannya terbaring tak sadarkan diri, sejak kecelakaan terjadi hingga sekarang.

Sesekali setiap bendungan air matanya menetes dipipi, ia selalu mengusapnya dengan cepat, seolah tak ingin memperlihatkan kesedihannya pada anaknya, Ichigo.

Perlahan Isshin menarik tangan Ichigo dari balik selimut, kemudian ia genggam erat dengan kedua tangannya.

''Ichigo...'' bisiknya pelan, ''Anak laki-laki tou-san... Ayo bangun... Jangan tidur terus...''

''Kau lupa? Harusnya, besok kau sudah masuk sekolah, Ichigo... Apa kau tidak merindukan teman-temanmu?''

Isshin berbicara kepada Ichigo, seolah anaknya itu tengah setia mendengar dan berharap merespon segala pertanyaan yang telah terucap.

''Apa kau tidak merindukan Karin dan Yuzu?'' lagi ujar Isshin seraya tersenyum, ''Apa kau... Tidak merindukan tou-san?'' sekarang ia kembali menangis.

Selagi Isshin terhanyut dalam tangisannya, tiba-tiba seorang Dokter datang memasuki ruangan tersebut. Sempat merasa tidak enak ketika melihat salah seorang teman seprofesinya itu masih dalam keadaan kalut, tapi mau tak mau ia harus menghampirinya untuk memberitahukan sesuatu.

''Ehem! Isshin.''

Buru-buru Isshin menghapus air matanya sebelum melihat lawan bicaranya saat itu.

''Ah? Ryuken? Mau mengecek keadaan Ichigo ya?'' tanya Isshin sembari berdiri.

''Oh? Y-Ya– Hm, Maksudku... Tidak...'' jawabnya tiba-tiba gugup.

Sebenarnya Isshin menyadari keanehan itu, apalagi mendapatkan jawaban dari Ryuken yang demikian.

''Lalu?''

''Oh! Hm, Isshin kau tahu kan aku bukan orang yang suka berbasa-basi?''

''...'' Isshin tak menjawab.

''Baiklah. Sebelumnya aku minta maaf, tapi alat bantu anakmu sepertinya harus dilepas.''

Isshin cukup shock mendengar perkataan Ryuken ketika itu, sekujur tubuhnya terasa lemas, tapi ia masih bisa menahan berat tubuhnya dengan sisa tenaga yang masih ia miliki.

''Ke-Kenapa?''

''Isshin... Jangan berpura-pura, kita sama-sama tahu alasannya.''

''Aku tidak tahu.''

Wajah Ryuken terlihat ragu dihadapan Isshin, ''Isshin?'' ia memastikan.

''Aku tidak akan mengikuti keinginanmu itu, biarkan anakku tetap bernafas dengan segala alat bantu medis yang ada ditubuhnya. Biarkan ia merasakan tiap helaan oksigen yang masuk kedalam tubuhnya agar ia bisa bernafas―''

''Ia bisa bernafas tapi tidak akan pernah bisa sadar lagi!''

''Setidaknya ia tidak mati!''

''Isshin jangan bodoh! Kau sendiri Dokter kan? Kau tahu apa yang terjadi pada anakmu kan?''

Keadaan diruangan itu semakin memanas dengan adanya suara teriakan nyaring dari Isshin dan Ryuken. Harusnya hal ini tidak terjadi, mengingat tempat dimana mereka berada saat ini adalah Rumah Sakit.

''Aku tahu! Tapi aku menolak semua kenyataan itu! Aku tidak mau kehilangan salah satu anggota keluargaku lagi...'' terang Isshin yang perlahan mulai melemah dan kembali menitikan air mata.

Sejujurnya Ryuken bukanlah tipe orang yang gampang tersentuh, bahkan sekalipun untuk seseorang yang selalu ia anggap rival itu kala menuntut ilmu bersama ketika berada disebuah perguruan tinggi.

Namun jujur, baru kali ini Isshin memperlihatkan kerapuhannya dihadapannya. Dimata Ryuken, terkadang Isshin adalah sosok aneh yang berlebihan dan terkadang terkesan menyebalkan jika sedang berhadapan dengannya disuatu kesempatan.

Tapi, hanya untuk kali ini saja Ryuken sepertinya mengerti perasaan Isshin.

''Isshin, ini bukan kemauanku. Pihak kepala Rumah Sakit yang mengambil keputusan. Dan kau tidak ada pilihan lain.''

Isshin terdiam, mendengar pihak kepala Rumah Sakit disebut-sebut tentu ia tidak bisa menampik lagi.

Sungguh, masalah ini sangat membuatnya bingung. Belum hilang rasa duka atas ditinggal seorang istri tercinta, juga atas kondisi Karin dan Yuzu yang belum pulih benar, sekarang ia harus dihadapkan dengan masalah baru.

Isshin terus memejamkan kedua matanya, seolah berharap akan ada jawaban yang datang kepada dirinya atas masalah yang satu ini. Dan tiba-tiba saja...

Isshin kembali membuka matanya, ''Tidak! Aku punya pilihan!'' ujarnya tegas.

''Apa?'' Ryuken terlihat bingung dengan pernyataan Isshin yang tedengar penuh percaya diri.

''Berapa lama pihak kepala Rumah Sakit memberiku waktu mengambil keputusan?''

''Eh? Sekitar, satu minggu.''

''Baiklah kalau begitu.'' ujar Isshin sembari melenggang keluar dari ruangan itu, setelah sebelumnya melirik Ichigo dengan senyuman yang sedikit dipaksakan.

'Ichigo... Tunggulah sebentar, ayah akan menjemputmu dari garis kematian sial ini...'

·•· 続 け て ·•·

Arigatou Gozaimasu atas review pada chapter sebelumnya. Begitu juga bagi kalian yang sudah mau meluangkan waktu untuk membaca fic ini ^^

Terima kasih banyak untuk para pe-review:

_Reiji Mitsurugi, Ray Kousen7, hirumaakarikurosakikuchizaki, Suzuhara yamami, dsb-(silent readers)_

Juga yang sudah menjadikan saya sbg fav. author berikut fic'na:

_hirumaakarikurosakikuchizaki_

_**Replied Review :**_

_**Reiji Mitsurugi: **__Moshi-moshi Reiji-san (boleh saya panggil begitu? ^^) |_ _Terima kasih banyak ya atas respon (+) dari reviewmu :) |_ _Salam kenal jg dengan saya author yg nampaknya paling amatir dari semua author yang ada DX *plakk | Benarkah? *bernafas lega* Gamzahamnida Reiji-san ^^ |_ _Tentu, review saya sll terbuka koq *plakk XD kalo blh jujur saya msh amatiran soal menulis dan sprt'na bahasa yg saya gunain d'crt msh agak belibet DX tapi dgn masukan (+) dari kamu saya akan berusaha bljr menjadi lbh baik lagi ^^ |_ _Sarannya saya terima dgn senang hati kok, terima kasih banyak Reiji-san, mampir lagi kesini yaa~ :D_

_**Ray Kousen7: **__Konnichiwa! ^^ |_ _Arigatou ^^ Gomen ya klo diawal crt kesannya garing XD |_ _Saya rasa di chapt ini kamu ud temuin jwbn'na kan? Yap! Paman Isshin :) |_ _Keadaannya akan diulas chapter per chapter ya Ray-san *plakk XD |_ _Terima kasih banyak atas semangat'na & sudah mau menunggu, oshu! Semangat! Mampir kesini lagi yaa~ :D_

_**hirumaakarikurosakikuchizaki: **__Arigatou ^^ |_ _masukan kamu boleh juga :D tapi kalo harus dijadikan main saya rasa blm soal'na tragedi'na hanya diawal cerita *digeplak hiruma-san* XD |_ _Terima kasih banyak atas respon (+) dan semangat'na ^^ mampir kesini lagi yaa~ :D_

_**Suzuhara yamami: **__Moshi-moshi! ^^ |_ _Arigatou Suzu-san (boleh dipanggil begitu? XD) gomen kalo diawal terasa garing DX |_ _oke deh terima kasih banyakkk :D mampir kesini lagi yaa~ :D_

_**Review**_


	3. The Journey Begin

_**Robotique Monogatari**_

_Bleach © Tite Kubo_

_Genre : Romance, Melodrama, Comedy, Fantasy._

_Pairing : Ichigo Kurosaki x Rukia Kuchiki_

_Warning : OOC, Slight, Full Dialogue, Full Narration, etc._

.

.

.

''Tidak! Aku punya pilihan!'' ujarnya tegas.

''Apa?'' Ryūken terlihat bingung dengan pernyataan Isshin yang tedengar penuh percaya diri.

''Berapa lama pihak kepala Rumah Sakit memberiku waktu?''

''Sekitar, satu minggu.'' sambar Ryūken tanpa jeda.

''Baiklah kalau begitu.'' ujar Isshin sembari melenggang keluar dari ruangan itu, setelah sebelumnya melirik Ichigo dengan senyuman yang sedikit dipaksakan.

'Ichigo... Tunggulah sebentar, ayah akan menjemputmu dari garis kematian sial ini...'

.

.

.

·•· Karakura High School ·•·

''Ayo teman-teman semua, sebelum mulai bertanding voli kita melakukan pemanasan bersama-sama terlebih dulu!'' teriak nyaring seorang perempuan diaula olahraga sekolahnya.

''Seperti biasa ya, Orihime selalu bersemangat kalau sudah menyangkut jam pelajaran olahraga.'' tutur seorang gadis bercepol satu.

''Kau salah Momo! Dikelas kita yang paling bersemangat dengan pelajaran ini kan Rukia! Kau lupa ya?'' sambar temannya yang lain sembari melirik kearah Rukia.

Rukia yang saat itu pun menjadi bahan lirikan teman-temannya yang lain sama sekali tak bergeming. Gadis itu terlihat sedang melamun.

''Rukia? Rukia, apa kau baik-baik saja?'' tanya gadis tadi.

Rukia mengerjapkan kedua matanya ketika merasakan hentakan kecil pada punggungnya, ''Eh? Y-Ya? Ada apa Tatsuki?''

Tatsuki menarik sebelah alisnya keatas, ''Ada apa denganmu, Rukia? Kau sakit?''

''Sakit? Tidak. Aku sehat kok.'' bantah Rukia sedikit gugup.

''Ah! Benar juga! Rukia, aku lihat kali ini kau lesu sekali, tidak seperti biasanya.'' Momo menatap dalam kedua violet milik Rukia.

''Ah? Aku– Aku bersemangat kok! Lihat ini!'' Rukia meyakinkan teman-temannya seraya melakukan gerakan pemanasan.

''Wah! Rukia-chan sepertinya lebih bersemangat daripada aku! Kalau begitu Rukia-chan saja yang memimpin pemanasan!'' ujar Orihime sembari menarik tangan Rukia, membawa gadis bertubuh kecil itu didepan teman-temannya yang sudah berbaris rapih sedaritadi.

''A–Aku? Ta–Tapi―''

.

.

.

''PRIIITTT!''

Bunyi pluit yang ditiup seorang murid yang menjadi wasit saat itu menandakan pertandingan voli telah dimulai.

''BUUUGGG!''

Suara bola voli yang dipukul nyaring oleh salah seorang murid yang tengah menservis pun terdengar tak lama setelah pluit dibunyikan.

Bola voli terus bergulir melayang diatas udara dari sisi lawan ke sisi lawan yang lain, pun kerja sama tim masing-masing saat itu terlihat kompak.

Suara riuh dari teman-teman lain yang tengah menyaksikan pertandingan pun ikut menyeruak. Mereka memberikan semangat kepada kedua kubu agar dapat bermain dengan baik.

Semua bermain dengan serius, namun tak jarang gelak tawa ikut menyumbang suasana disana, pertanda bahwa dibalik keseriusan mereka terdapat juga kehangatan dalam permainan sengit yang sedang dimainkan murid-murid kelas satu itu.

Permainan berlangsung dengan baik diawal, hingga akhirnya sebuah insiden yang tak diinginkan terjadi.

Bola voli yang dipukul dari arah berlawanan mengarah kepada Rukia yang saat itu sedang tidak fokus.

Meskipun sudah diberikan alarm dari teman-temannya untuk memukul atau setidaknya menghindar dari bola yang tengah mengarah pada Rukia saat itu, tanpa dapat dihindari lagi bola pas menghantam wajah Rukia hanya dalam hitungan detik.

Rukia tersungkur begitu saja, kedua matanya berkunang-kunang. Ia masih mencoba untuk menyadarkan diri dari situasi ini.

''Rukia! Kau tidak apa-apa?'' Momo yang jaraknya tidak jauh dari Rukia langsung mendekat.

Tidak hanya Momo, yang lainnya pun ikut mendekat untuk meyakinkan keadaan Rukia.

''Astaga! Rukia-chan! Hidungmu berdarah!''

''Rukia! Rukia! Kau bisa mendengar kami kan? Rukia!''

Tak ada satupun jawaban keluar dari mulut Rukia yang dapat menjawab kekhawatiran teman-teman saat itu.

Semuanya menjadi panik...

''Minggir! Minggir! Biar aku bawa ke ruang kesehatan!'' ujar seorang laki-laki yang menerobos masuk dari kerumunan.

''Abarai? Benar! Cepat tolong gendong Rukia-chan ke ruang kesehatan!'' seru Orihime yang masih panik.

Tanpa berbasa-basi, laki-laki berambut merah yang dikuncir tinggi keatas itu pun buru-buru menggendong Rukia ala bridal-style. Teman-teman terdekat Rukia kala itu juga ikut mengantarkan Rukia karena cemas akan keadaan gadis itu.

.

.

.

·•· Cabang Pusat Laboratorium dan Industri Karakura ·•·

Sebuah bangunan yang tidak begitu besar, namun juga tidak terlalu kecil. Dilihat dari aktivitas orang-orang didalamnya, kebanyakan seperti tengah melakukan suatu penelitian.

Setiap dari mereka―yang kedua tangannya masing-masing tengah sibuk dengan tabung reaksi dan alat-alat penghitung massa, beserta benda-benda terkait yang menunjang latar belakang pekerjaan mereka― menggunakan jas putih polos sebagai seragam umum dengan masker menghiasi wajah.

Tak salah lagi, ini adalah salah satu cabang pusat gedung institusi penelitian milik Karakura yang sudah sangat diakui di Jepang.

''Profesor, ada seorang tamu mencari anda.''

Laki-laki yang tengah mengutak-atik sesuatu dihadapannya itu pun berbalik menghadap sekretarisnya.

''Seingatku, aku tidak membuat janji dengan siapapun hari ini. Suruh ia menunggu saja sampai aku selesai.''

''Tapi, Profesor... Aku sudah mengatakan itu, tapi ia tetap bersih keras ingin bertemu anda.'' terang sekretaris tersebut yang kelihatannya sudah terlihat pucat.

''Hhh! Memangnya siapa sih?'' tanya laki-laki itu mulai sedikit emosi.

''Laki-laki berjanggut itu bilang, ia teman dekat Profesor.''

''Laki-laki berjanggut?''

.

.

.

''Apa kabar, Urahara?'' tanya seorang laki-laki yang baru saja muncul dari balik pintu.

''Jadi benar kau, Isshin? Aku sempat ragu tamu yang dimaksud tadi itu kau.'' sambung Urahara yang tentu saja terkejut dengan kedatangan Isshin.

''Memang ada yang salah jika aku datang kemari?'' tegas Isshin kembali.

''Ah? Bu-Bukan begitu. Hanya saja, mengingat terakhir kali kita bertemu aku―''

''Ya! Karena itulah aku kesini.'' potong Isshin.

''Maksudmu?''

''Urahara, situasiku sekarang ini tidak bisa berbasa-basi karena menyangkut hidup anakku, Ichigo.''

''...''

''Kedatanganku kemari ingin menerima tawaranmu waktu itu dan memastikan berapa persen kemungkinan Ichigo dapat hidup dengan cara ini?''

Tanpa disadari Urahara menjatuhkan alat-alat kerja ditangannya ketika mendengar tutur kata temannya itu, ''Isshin?''

''Jawablah, Urahara! Berikan kepastiannya, Ichigo tidak bisa menunggu lebih lama lagi!''

Suara tegas dari tiap kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut Isshin membangunkan kediaman Urahara, ''Ah? Um... Kira-kira tujuh puluh persen.''

Dengan tatapan mata yang terus mengarah pada Urahara, Isshin berpikir sejenak.

''Apa kau yakin cara ini dapat menghidupkan Ichigo?''

Urahara mengangguk pasti, ''Ya! Dengan melihat persiapan yang aku punya, ditambah dengan latar belakangmu sebagai seorang dokter, aku yakin bisa!''

''Kalau begitu apa kau bersedia melakukannya sekarang juga jika aku memintamu?'' tanya Isshin tanpa berbasa-basi.

''A-Apa? Isshin?''

''Bisa tidak?''

''Tentu bisa! Tapi, kau harus memenuhi beberapa permintaanku ini, dan tentu saja semua ini ada risiko dimasa mendatang, kau mengerti maksudku?''

''Segala keputusan dalam hidup itu pasti selalu ada risikonya, baik atau buruk tetap harus dihadapi. Aku sudah memikirkan ini. Beri tahu saja padaku apa permintaanmu itu agar aku bisa menjemput Ichigo kedunia ini lagi.''

Urahara tersenyum mantap mendengar tutur kata Isshin yang sama sekali tak terdengar ragu ditelinganya. Kelihatannya temannya itu sedang mencoba bangkit dari keterpurukan.

''Baiklah! Kalau begitu permintaanku yang pertama...''

.

.

.

·•· Ruang Kesehatan Karakura High School ·•·

''Unh...''

Suara dan gerakan dari gadis yang tengah berbaring diatas ranjang ruang kesehatan itu tertangkap oleh sepasang telinga dan mata seorang anak laki-laki yang sedaritadi setia menemaninya.

''Rukia? Kau sudah sadar? Bisa mendengarku? Rukia? Rukia!''

''Argh! Berisik sekali sih! Iya, iya apa? Kau pikir aku ini tuli? Berteriak sekencang itu...'' marah Rukia yang mencoba bangun dari ranjang tempatnya berbaring.

''Hhh~ Syukurlah kau masih hidup!'' ujar laki-laki itu sambil bernafas lega.

'Plak!' Rukia menjitak kepala teman laki-lakinya itu cukup keras.

''Aduh! Hei! Apa yang kau lakukan?'' laki-laki itu mengelus-elus puncak kepalanya yang terasa sakit.

''Hanya terhantam bola voli mana mungkin aku mati! Dasar kau Renji bodoh!'' ketus Rukia yang sepertinya merasa disumpahi mati oleh perkataan Renji.

''Apa aku bodoh?'' Renji mengacungkan ibu jari kearah dirinya sendiri, ''Heh! Yang bodoh itu kau! Bola voli sebesar robot gaban itu saja kau tidak bisa lihat! Jangankan memukul, menghindar saja tidak! Aku jadi kasihan padamu, sudah badan kecil matamu juga terlalu sipit untuk melihat benda sebesar bola voli yang menghantammu itu!''

''Apa katamu!? Kau cari mati ya denganku? Badanku kecil itu memang fakta, tapi mataku tidak sipit tahu!'' ketus Rukia yang sepertinya mulai tersulut emosi akan kata-kata Renji.

Sebelah tangan sang gadis sudah bersiap mendaratkan pukulan kedua diatas kepala temannya itu.

''Eh? Kuchiki sudah sadar?'' penjaga ruang kesehatan, yakni Unohana Retsu baru saja datang memasuki ruangan.

Niat Rukia yang sempat ingin dilampiaskan kepada Renji mau tak mau harus ia tahan.

''Eh? I-Iya Unohana-san...'' jawab Rukia sembari tersenyum.

Unohana membalas senyuman itu, ''Bagaimana bisa kau terhantam bola? Kau pasti tidak berkonsentrasi.''

''Ya, dia sedang melamunkan aku, Unohana-san~'' canda Renji.

''Ya, benar! saat itu tenggorokanku terasa kering, cuaca juga entah kenapa panas sekali, lalu tiba-tiba saja muncul kepala Renji didepan mataku, aku jadi membayangkan tengah meminum jus nanas saat itu, Unohana-san.'' olok Rukia kemudian sambil memandang Renji dengan tatapan meledeknya.

Mendengar kedua anak murid itu saling mengejek satu sama lain Unohana jadi tak bisa menahan gelak tawanya, ''Hahaha~ Kalian berdua ini lucu sekali.''

''Apa? Unohana-san tidak salah? Kalau aku sih memang lucu, tapi Renji apanya yang lucu? Melihat rambutnya yang mencuat seperti itu saja aku seram~'' lagi, Rukia membuat Unohana harus mengocok perutnya.

''Apa katamu barusan? Jangan sembarangan ya! Rambutku ini gaya harajuku-style tahu!'' marah Renji yang mencoba membela diri.

''Harajuku-style? Kau itu terlalu memaksakan gaya harajuku-style yang tidak cocok dan tidak perlu untukmu, dasar bodoh!'' goda Rukia yang ikut mentertawakan ejekannya itu kepada Renji.

Merasa kalah terus diejek Rukia, Renji menjadi kesal seraya mengepalkan sebelah tangannya dihadapan sang gadis, ''Ish! Kau ini...!''

''Hahaha~ Sudah! Sudah! Jangan bertengkar.'' sambung Unohana sebelum kedua murid dihadapannya itu kembali saling mengejek satu sama lain.

''Nah Rukia, bagaimana keadaanmu? Kau sudah merasa lebih baik? Hidungmu sudah tidak berdarah lagi kan?'' segelintir pertanyaan Unohana yang tengah mengkhawatirkan Rukia terlontar begitu saja.

''Ah? Aku sudah merasa lebih baik Unohana-san! Arigatou~'' jawab Rukia mantap.

''Begitu ya?'' Unohana memandang Rukia dengan seksama, dan tak lama kemudian, ''Renji, lebih baik kau kembali kelapangan olahraga.'' wanita itu melirik Renji.

''Eh? Ke-Kenapa?'' jawab Renji.

''Itu karena jam pelajaran olahragamu masih berjalan. Bukankah sebentar lagi akan ada pengambilan nilai passing oleh gurumu? Lagipula sekarang Rukia butuh istirahat.'' terang wanita itu halus.

''Oh, iya! Benar juga!'' Renji menepuk jidatnya, ''Kalau begitu aku permisi dulu, Unohana-san!'' sambung Renji sembari berdiri dari posisinya yang semula duduk.

''Dan kau Rukia...'' Renji melirik anak gadis yang masih terduduk diatas ranjang ruang kesehatan didepannya, dan gadis itu pun mengarahkan pandangannya kepada Renji.

Renji terlihat sedikit canggung, kedua tangannya mengepal erat, dan kedua matanya ia arahkan kebawah lantai, ''Ce-Cepat sembuh ya!''

Tak lama setelah berkata demikian, Renji langsung berlari menuju pintu keluar tanpa berkata yang lain-lain lagi.

''Hm? Ada apa dengan anak itu? Dasar aneh.'' ujar Rukia yang masih melihat kearah pintu yang sempat diterobos Renji.

Unohana hanya tersenyum melihat kejadian itu, ''Hhh~ Masa-masa murid sekolahan itu memang masa-masa dimana cinta sedang tumbuh dan bersemi ya, Rukia?''

''Eh? U-Unohana-san bicara apa?'' Rukia sedikit gelagapan, ''Ja-Jangan berpikiran yang bukan-bukan Unohana-san. Aku dan anak itu mana mungkin! Tidak seperti yang Unohana-san pikirkan kok!''

Melihat Rukia salah tingkah seperti itu membuat Unohana kembali tertawa kecil, ''Kau yakin? Aku perhatikan anak itu sangat perhatian sekali dengan keadaanmu sejak pingsan tadi. Ia tidak hentinya berwajah cemas ketika menjagamu disini loh.''

Tidak seperti biasanya Unohana bercanda sedekat ini dengan Rukia. Memang mereka terlihat dekat dibeberapa kesempatan, namun tidak pernah Unohana menggoda Rukia soal hubungan percintaan gadis itu sendiri.

''Ah! Unohana-san, kami kan teman sekelas wajar saja kalau dia mengkhawatirkanku. Teman-teman sekelasku yang lain juga pasti akan melakukan hal yang sama.'' terang Rukia yang nampaknya sedang berusaha membuat Unohana mempercayainya.

Tanpa tahu harus berkata apa lagi untuk menggoda muridnya itu, lagi-lagi Unohana malah kembali tertawa. Dan hal itu sukses membuat Rukia sedikit meringis kesal.

.

.

.

·•· Karakura Hospital ·•·

Sebelah tangan Isshin masih terus saja bergantung diatas kenop pintu dihadapannya. Terlihat sekali ada sedikit keraguan yang tengah menghantui dirinya saat ini.

Didalam kepala Isshin terus saja terngiang baris demi baris kata-kata yang diucapkan Urahara kepadanya sewaktu berada diruang praktek teman SMA-nya itu.

·•· flashback on ·•·

''Permintaanku yang pertama adalah kau harus percaya.''

Isshin hanya melebarkan kedua matanya tak mengerti.

Tak perlu berpikir lama, Urahara nampaknya mengerti expresi wajah Isshin ketika itu.

''Kau harus percaya padaku, percaya pada proses yang akan kita lakukan ini akan berhasil, dan percaya pada dirimu. Karena hanya dengan percaya kita seolah melihat masa depan begitu cerah. Pengharapan dan kerja keras terasa tidak akan terbuang sia-sia.'' terang Urahara yang kelihatannya tengah membangun rasa optimis didalam diri Isshin.

''Ya, aku akan percaya.'' Isshin tersenyum kecil, ''Tidak! Aku percaya!'' ralat pria berjanggut itu mantap.

Urahara ikut tersenyum melihat Isshin yang nampaknya sudah mulai bersemangat.

''Kedua, aku butuh seorang dokter ahli yang berlatar belakang sepertimu untuk membantu proses ini. Kau bisa mendapatkannya?''

Awalnya Isshin ragu untuk mengatakan 'Ya', namun terus terbayang-bayang akan wajah Ichigo dikepalanya, membuat ia tidak bisa berpikir dua kali dalam hal ini.

''Aku seorang dokter, bekerja di Rumah Sakit, menemukan rekan seprofesiku bukanlah hal yang sulit.''

''Kalau begitu yang terakhir.'' Urahara berjalan menuju meja kerjanya kemudian menuliskan sesuatu diatas kertas kecil.

Tak lama kemudian ia mendekati Isshin dan menyodorkan kertas itu, ''Aku butuh segala jenis obat-obatan dan beberapa jenis lainnya yang sudah kutulis spesifikasinya disini.''

Isshin mengambil sepucuk kertas itu sembari membacanya sebagian, ''Ini bukan masalah untukku. Kalau begitu aku pergi sekarang ya, Urahara!''

Dengan secepat kilat Isshin telah menghilang dari ruangan Urahara. Sepertinya ia sudah kembali menemukan rasa semangatnya akan hidup anak laki-lakinya, Ichigo.

''Cih! Dasar tua bangka!'' seru Urahara sendirian dengan sebuah kipas kecil digenggaman tangan yang diangkat sejajar dagu, ''Kemarin kau terlihat putus asa, sekarang bersemangat sekali. Hm~''

·•· flashback off ·•·

Isshin terlihat menarik nafas panjang, tak lama kemudian ia mengetuk pelan pintu dihadapannya sembari menunggu jawaban dari dalam ruangan.

''Ya, masuk!'' sambut suara seorang laki-laki didalamnya.

Isshin buru-buru membuka pintu dan masuk kedalam ruangan itu, ''Hei, Ryūken! Bagaimana kabarmu? Baik-baik saja? Ha?''

Melihat sikap Isshin yang aneh tentu saja menjadi sebuah tanda tanya bagi Ryūken yang tengah duduk dimeja kerjanya.

''Ada apa denganmu? Bukankah tadi pagi kita baru bertemu?'' Ryūken menatap Isshin dengan pandangan tajam.

Tanpa memperdulikan pandangan itu, Isshin langsung mengambil langkah menuju kursi diseberang meja Ryūken kemudian mendudukinya.

''Hei! Aku belum menyuruh kau duduk.'' Ryūken kembali menatap Isshin jengkel.

''Ah~ Kau ini. Apa aku perlu bayar untuk duduk dikursi ini?'' sambung Isshin sembari memberikan cengiran khasnya.

Sikap Isshin betul-betul membuat Ryūken merasa ada yang aneh. Apalagi jika mengingat sikap yang ditunjukan rivalnya tadi pagi, yang masih terlihat sedih dan sangat terpuruk.

Ryūken memejamkan sepasang matanya sembari menghela nafas, ''Hhh~ Kalau kau bersikap begitu hanya untuk meminta bantuanku berbicara kepada kepala Rumah Sakit atas perizinan pencabutan alat bantu pada anakmu, maaf aku tidak bisa bantu.''

''Eh? Hahaha~ Aku memang kesini untuk meminta bantuanmu tapi bukan bantuan seperti itu yang aku inginkan.''

''Lalu?''

''Ehm! Begini, langsung saja ya?'' tanya Isshin dan hanya dibalas tatapan datar dari Ryūken.

Isshin masih terlihat santai dan menjelaskan, ''Jadi, aku ingin kau membantuku untuk menyelamatkan Ichigo.''

Perkataan yang terdengar bodoh bagi Ryūken sampai ia tak tahu harus berkata apa. Didalam kepalanya ia berfikir apakah Isshin benar-benar sudah gila atas masalah yang tengah dirundunginya saat ini?

Awalnya Ryūken masih terdiam, dengan Isshin yang masih menunggu jawaban dari rekan seprofesinya itu untuk angkat bicara.

Namun tak lama kemudian...

''Apa aku terlihat seperti seorang dewa di kuil shinto yang mungkin bisa mengabulkan permintaan tiap orang yang berdoa disana?'' ujar Ryūken yang mulai bertampang konyol, ''Memang aku punya kekuatan dari mana bisa menyelamatkan anakmu? Jangan bercanda, Isshin.''

''Aku memang tidak sedang bercanda.'' kali ini Isshin terlihat lebih serius dari yang sebelumnya.

''Apa maksudmu?''

''Aku dan temanku memiliki sebuah rencana atau mungkin lebih tepat disebut program untuk Ichigo. Untuk mendukung keberhasilan semua ini kami butuh pertolonganmu.''

''Rencana? Program?'' Ryūken mulai berwajah kebingungan.

''Temanku adalah seorang Profesor, beberapa penemuannya pernah dijadikan sebuah temuan masa kini oleh media informasi, prestasinya juga diakui dunia. Kisuke Urahara, kau pasti tahu kan? Atau paling tidak mendengar namanya?''

''Lalu?'' respon dari Ryūken nampaknya tak menjawab maksud Isshin yang sebenarnya.

''Dia berusaha membantuku untuk menghidupkan Ichigo tanpa peralatan medis, dengan penemuannya. Singkatnya menggabungkan materi Alami dan Ilmiah.''

Mendengar penjelasan Isshin yang dirasa semakin tidak masuk akal, kontan membuat Ryūken merasa Isshin tengah mempermainkan dirinya. Bahkan menganggap laki-laki itu memang benar sudah gila.

''Kau mau beromong kosong memasukan alat-alat atau mesin tekhnologi kedalam tubuh manusia agar hidup kembali? Seperti anime astroboy begitu?'' Ryūken mempertegas maksud Isshin agar membuatnya mengerti.

Isshin hanya mengangguk pelan namun pasti. Di kedua tatapan matanya pun sama sekali tak terlihat adanya keraguan.

''Ka-Kau... Kau gila!''

''Ya, itulah yang aku katakan kepada temanku pertama kali ketika mendengar hal yang sama. Jadi, bagaimana? Kau mau membantuku kan, Ryūken?'' Isshin nampak belum putus asa untuk meminta tolong.

Semua ini Isshin lakukan demi seseorang yang sangat penting dalam hidupnya. Seseorang yang tidak mungkin bisa ia relakan begitu saja untuk pergi meninggalkannya dari dunia. Seseorang yang sedikit-banyak memiliki kepribadian yang sama dengan Masaki.

Ya, dia adalah anak laki-laki tercintanya yang seolah terus berteriak didalam kepalanya meminta tolong. Seolah terus mengulurkan tangannya untuk disambut dari garis kematian yang tidak dikehendaki siapapun. Ya, anak itu, darah dagingnya dengan Masaki, Kurosaki Ichigo.

''A-Aku... tidak tahu.'' ujar Ryūken yang masih belum yakin dengan topik pembicaraan yang dirasanya seperti lelucon ini.

Tak lama kemudian laki-laki berkacamata itu mencoba kembali menenggelamkan diri dengan setumpuk pekerjaan yang masih menanti diatas meja kerjanya.

Isshin mulai terlihat sedikit panik sekarang, ''Ayolah, Ryūken! Selain kau, aku tidak tahu harus meminta pertolongan kepada siapa lagi. Kita berada di Perguruan Tinggi yang sama bersama-sama menuntut ilmu kedokteran, hanya kau teman yang aku percaya.''

''Kau lupa selama menuntut ilmu kedokteraan di Perguruan Tinggi kita ini adalah rival?'' ketus Ryūken tanpa menatap Isshin.

''Apa? Aku tidak pernah menganggapmu begitu.''

''Ya, hanya kau yang tahu isi kepalamu.''

''Jika aku menganggapmu rival, apa aku pernah membanding-bandingkan kemampuan kita selama ini?''

Ryūken masih terus saja membaca dokumen kerjanya, namun bukan berarti telinganya tertutup untuk mendengarkan suara Isshin.

''Kita bahkan selalu disandingkan bersama dalam perlombaan tingkat A dan memenangkannya berkat hasil kerja sama kita yang baik. Apa sungguh selama ini kau menganggap aku rival? Aku menganggap kau temanku.''

Tak jemu Isshin terus meyakinkan Ryūken dengan setiap kata-kata yang terucap dari mulutnya. Berharap pria dihadapannya itu percaya dan menyambut permintaan tolong darinya.

Entah sekeras apa pendirian Ryūken, hingga kata-kata pamungkas terakhir yang terlontar Isshin tak mampu menerobos kerasnya dinding pendiriannya itu.

Nampaknya, Isshin juga sudah mulai kehabisan kata-kata. Tak ada lagi yang dapat ia sampaikan kepada temannya itu.

''Baiklah. Terlepas dari bagaimana kau menganggapku. Aku tetap membutuhkan bantuanmu.'' ujar Isshin sembari bangkit dari kursi tempatnya duduk, ''Tidak! Tapi, aku sangat-sangat membutuhkan bantuanmu.''

''...''

''Permisi.'' Isshin bangkit dari kursinya sembari melenggang kearah pintu keluar, namun ketika pintu sudah dibuka...

''Seorang dokter tidak akan pernah membiarkan pasiennya meninggal begitu saja, tanpa memberikan mereka kesempatan untuk berjuang hidup.'' itulah hal terakhir yang diucapkan Isshin sebelum akhirnya menghilang dari hadapan Ryūken.

Begitu mendengar suara ayunan pintu yang telah tertutup rapat, Ryūken menutup cover dokumen yang pura-pura dibacanya tadi.

Ia menghempaskan tubuhnya kebelakang kursi yang ia duduki, seraya melonggarkan dasi dan membuka satu kancing atas kemejanya.

Entah kenapa pria itu merasa kehilangan oksigen ketika mendengar setiap perkataan Isshin. Mulai dari rencananya yang ingin menghidupkan Ichigo menjadi seorang robot, hingga fakta bahwa Isshin selalu mempercayainya sebagai seorang teman, terakhir sebuah kata-kata penutup yang tidak asing baginya cukup memberikan tamparan tersendiri.

Baginya, itu semua terdengar tidak masuk akal. Namun, setiap manusia pasti memiliki perasaan iba. Dan ada kalanya perasaan itu dapat disentuh seseorang, hingga perasaan untuk ingin membantu timbul begitu saja.

.

.

.

Sementara itu di Karakura High School, berbondong-bondong murid sekolahan telah memadati pintu gerbang sekolah.

Sepertinya jam pelajaran sekolah telah usai. Beberapa dari mereka ada yang langsung ingin pulang kerumah, namun ada juga yang masih duduk-duduk santai disekitar meja kantin sekedar untuk mengobrol.

Hangat sekali rasanya melihat pemandangan sekumpulan murid-murid disana. Mereka berjalan bersama beriringan, mengobrol, bercanda, tertawa, dan masih banyak lagi.

Ya, masa-masa sekolah...

Memori yang paling indah sepanjang masa bukan?

''Rukia-chan, kau sudah tidak apa-apa kan?'' Orihime dengan teman-temannya yang lain baru saja menjemput Rukia dari ruang kesehatan sekolah.

''Iya, aku baik-baik saja kok.'' jawab Rukia.

''Apa sih yang sedang kau pikirkan sampai tidak memperhatikan datangnya bola, Rukia?'' tanya Tatsuki yang saat itu juga ada dalam kerumunan.

''Ah? Itu... Aku... Aku kepikiran makanan yang dibuat Miyako-nee dirumah. Hehehe~'' Rukia nampaknya pintar sekali berbohong dan menyembunyikan alasan yang sebenarnya dari kawan-kawannya itu.

''Hhh~ Dasar bodoh! Hanya karena itu kau jadi harus merelakan hidungmu dicium bola voli~'' ejek Renji yang tiba-tiba masuk kedalam rombongan Rukia.

''Huh! Tidak ada urusannya denganmu, Renji! Pergi sana!'' ketus Rukia sembari memukul bahu Renji.

''Hahaha~'' tawa kerumunan didekat Rukia.

''Tapi, tadi itu Renji keren sekali ya? Seperti pangeran berkuda putih sewaktu menyelamatkan Rukia ketika pingsan tadi.'' ejek Momo yang entah sejak kapan jadi punya kebiasaan menggoda Rukia.

''Ah! Momo benar sekali! Aku jadi iri dengan Rukia-chan~'' sambung Orihime seraya mengepalkan kedua tangannya sejajar dagu karena gemas mendengar perkataan Momo.

''Hei! Hei! Wajah seperti Renji apanya yang pangeran berkuda putih? Dia itu malah lebih mirip kudanya~'' Tatsuki nampaknya tengah membela Rukia.

Tak ayal gelak tawa kembali terdengar setelah Tatsuki mengeluarkan candaannya.

''Hahaha~ Aku setuju denganmu, Tatsuki! Give me five!'' sambung Rukia yang kemudian mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi agar disambut tangan Tatsuki untuk melakukan tos ala mereka.

''A-Apa? Dasar kalian berdua perempuan jadi-jadian!'' ejek Renji tak mau kalah kepada Rukia dan Tatsuki.

''Apa katamu!?'' saut Rukia dan Tatsuki bersamaan.

''Wah! Ada dua nenek sihir sedang marah, lari...!'' Renji buru-buru berlari sebelum akhirnya kedua anak gadis itu mengejarnya.

Disuguhkan pemandangan lucu ala anak sekolah seperti itu lagi-lagi membuat Orihime dan Momo kembali tertawa geli.

.

.

.

'Ini... Dimana?'

'Kenapa... Disini gelap sekali?'

'Dan... Siapa aku?'

Sepasang kelopak matanya terbuka, sontak memperlihatkan cahaya mata yang redup.

Sosoknya mendapatkan beberapa pemandangan yang tak pernah ia temukan sebelumnya.

Entah tempat apakah ini, tiada kata yang mampu mendefinisikan...

Disini begitu berkabut, disekelilingnya hanya terdapat lautan air, namun tak ditemukan adanya bebatuan maupun karang dan objek lain yang dapat ditemukan seperti di lautan pada umumnya.

Ia duduk diatas sebuah... Perahu?

Ya, perahu kecil yang memuat tidak lebih dari dua belas penumpang, dimana mereka semua terus duduk dan tertunduk lesu dengan tatapan kosong.

Berpakaian shihakusou putih polos. Dan, disetiap kaki mereka terlilit benang merah yang entah ujung yang lainnya terlilit kemana.

Hanya suara gemiricik air yang terdengar akibat dayungan dari seorang pengayuh perahu sedaritadi.

'Tempat apa ini?'

'Siapa mereka?'

Orang itu terus membatin. Perasaan seperti khawatir dan takut bercampur didalam hatinya.

Kini ia merasakan perahu tidak lagi bergerak, ia mengangkat kepalanya guna melihat apa yang terjadi dengan si pengayuh perahu, mencari tahu penyebab perahu kecil itu berhenti melaju.

''Turun.'' kata si pendayung itu kepada semua penumpang diatas perahu.

Tanpa ada perlawanan mereka semua turun, kecuali seseorang yang tadi terus memperhatikan gerak-gerik si pendayung semenjak perahu berhenti berjalan.

''Untuk apa kami turun? Ada dimana ini? Dan... Aku–''

''Aku hanya pengantar roh. Urusanmu selanjutnya bukan denganku, melainkan dengan para dewa kematian disana. Pergilah.''

Orang itu terkejut, namun tanpa berkata yang lain lagi ia menuruti perintah sosok pengayuh perahu itu untuk turun.

'Pengantar roh? Dewa kematian?' ia terus mengulang perkataan itu dikepalanya.

'Pengantar roh?'

'Dewa kematian?'

'Mati?'

'Aku?'

·•· 続 け て ·•·

Kembali sebelumnya saya mau mengucapkan banyak-banyak 'Terima Kasih' atas apresiasi kalian para readers yang mau meluangkan waktu sekedar untuk membaca maupun mereview fic saya ini, sungguh saya terharu badai :'D gyahahaha~

Maaf juga atas keterlambatan update yang kembali terulang, nampaknya kalau ada nominasi author terlelet itu bakal disandingkan buat saya mungkin yah? D'; *guling2*

Tapi saya harap segala keterlambatan disetiap fic-fic saya bisa dimaklumi ya? *peyukkk readers yang kenceng* :'D

dan doakan agar chapter selanjutnya author ga bertemu dengan halangan yang menyangkut terlambatnya update... (ToT)9

Bagi kalian yang mungkin ada yang menunggu kelanjutan 'Ai no Ame ga Furu' itu fic sebenarnya sudah 80%, 'rencananya' akan diupdate minggu depan, seandainya dalam waktu tersebut belum diupdate juga, maka mohon maaf kemungkinan fic itu dan fic2 saya yg lain harus dilanda kendala sementara. Author berharap kalian bisa menunggu.

Semoga kalian dapat memaklumi dunia author dikehidupan nyata.. *peyukk readers lg lbh kenceng* D'x gyahaha~

Terima kasih banyak untuk para pe-review:

_Reiji Mitsurugi, Ray Kousen7, hirumaakarikurosakikuchizaki , Suzuhara yamami, amexki chan, Nakamura Chiaki, AkiHisa Pyon, dsb-(silent readers)_

Juga yang sudah menjadikan saya sbg fav. author berikut fic'na:

_hirumaakarikurosakikuchizaki , amexki chan_

_**Replied Review :**_

**amexki chan: **arigatou ya amex udah mau menunggu :D nampaknya authornya tega ya ngebiarin papa nya ichi harus terpuruk begitu(?) hwaaa~ *guling2* | #okesipp serahkan sama author! Oshu! xD | Thx ud review, mampir lagi kesini yaa~ :D

**Nakamura Chiaki: **Halloo juga :)) | wahh, jangan bicara begitu chiaki *boleh dipanggil begitu?* malah sepertinya saya yang lebih payah karena belum bisa memberikan yang terbaik dichapter sebelumnya buat kamu dan readers yang lain ._.v | Huahahaha *evil laughs* nampaknya keinginan saya untuk buat penasaran berhasil ya? uyeah! *Plakk xD | #okesipp kalo gitu, makasih banyak atas reviewnya, mampir lagi kesini yaa~ :D

**Ray Kousen7: **Hm... Kasih tau gak yaa? Mau tau aja? Apa mau tau bangett? *Plakk xD gyahaha~ jawabannya dichapter selanjutnya yaa *kalo ga ada halangan *dilempar sendal Dx* hahahaha~ | #okesipp, Thx ud review, mampir lagi kesini yaa~ :D

**AkiHisa Pyon: **Salam kenal juga *tebar bunga* :DD | terima kasih banyak yaa, jadi nambah semangat saya ini :DD | #okesipp, tengkyu ud review, mampir lagi kesini yaa~ :D

**Zuzuhara Yamami: **Moshi moshi ne~ :D | Hahaha gomen juga saya lama update xD | Hm.. Kapan yaa? Mau tau aja atau mau tau bangett? *digeplak* xD Secepatnya dichapter berikut ichi bisa sadar dan ketemu Rukia, jadi ditunggu saja ya :) | #okesipp, sankyu ud review, mampir lagi kesini yaa~ :D

**Review**


End file.
